


Taking Bets

by S_Horne



Series: How Is This My Life? [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Supportive Sheriff Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8047567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Horne/pseuds/S_Horne
Summary: “Dad, Mel” Stiles started. “I'm gay.”
With a sudden boost of confidence, Stiles reached a hand out to take a hold of one of Derek's.
“And this is my Derek” he continued, turning his face to meet the other’s gaze. 
/
Stiles has a confession for his parents, and they have one for him!
(All in the series can be read alone)





	Taking Bets

**Author's Note:**

> A pathetic attempt at humor and fluff because I haven't written anything in ages
> 
> \- S 
> 
> (I don't give permission for my works to appear anywhere other than here or FanFiction, done by me)

Stiles sat on the sofa, his legs bouncing uncontrollably and his hands twisting together. Derek Hale - a history graduate, part time library volunteer and secret stress baker that Stiles had met whilst away at college - was seated next to him with his own hands clasped tightly together in his lap and his face solemn.

The Sheriff of Beacon Hills took a seat opposite the two young men with Melissa McCall-but-soon-to-be-Stilinksi close to him.

Stiles took a deep breath before facing his dad and the closest woman he had to a mother. His hands began to shake and his voice wobbled threateningly as he spoke:

“Dad, Mel” he started. “I'm gay.”

With a sudden boost of confidence, Stiles reached a hand out to take a hold of one of Derek's.

“And this is my Derek” he continued, turning his face to meet the other’s gaze. When his boyfriend squeezed his hand and gave him a gentle smile Stiles felt his nerves calming, his legs stilling and his face breaking out into his own wide smile. The two had their little bubble broken when John turned to his fiancée with a smug grin.

“I believe you owe me twenty dollars” he said, holding out a hand.

“What?” Stiles exclaimed loudly, his head whipping around to stare incredulously at his father. “You had a bet on my sexuality?!”

“No” Melissa corrected absently as she stood to locate her purse. “We  _knew_  you were gay, honey; we had a bet on whether your boyfriend would be a blond or brunette.”

"How is this my life?" Stiles questioned, throwing a betrayed glare and a sharp elbow towards his lover at his _completely_ _inappropriate_  laughter. 

John followed Melissa’s example and stood from the sofa, throwing a wink at Derek as he walked over to greet him.

“Us Stilinskis have always had a thing for dark hair” he commented as the younger man stood to take the offered handshake.

Stiles was still spluttering indignantly five minutes later - "Come on, Dad. This is the first time I've brought someone home and this is how you greet him?" - to which the Sheriff just rolled his eyes, clasped Derek on the shoulder and wished him "good luck". When John had left the room to chase up his winnings Derek wrapped his arms around the younger, leaning close with a mischievous grin. “Dark hair, huh?”

Stiles let his head fall backwards with a groan; seriously, his  _life!_


End file.
